This invention relates generally to electrical terminals and more specifically to female electrical terminals having resilient latch tangs for retaining the terminals in terminal cavities of a connector body.
It is conventional practice to provide electrical terminals with a resilient latch tang or tangs, which upon terminal insertion, deflect and snap over rigid shoulders in terminal cavities to retain the terminals in the terminal cavities of the connector body.
Electrical terminals which are structured to provide protection for their resilient latch tangs are also known. See for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,975 (Kinkaid) issued Nov. 2, 1965; U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,160 (Plyler et al) issued June 26, 1979 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,231 (Plyler et al) issued June 28, 1983.